Can I have you Now?
by zero434
Summary: A boy ask his dad. How much do you earn In a day. He answered  2000. a couple of months later that boy gave his father  2000. Can you spend a whole day with me now? two shot. slight FRUK and PRUCANRUS
1. Chapter 1

Can I Have You Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and some oh the plot is inspired by a short story from face book.**

There was once a lonely ten year old boy named Matthew. He had an older brother whom his father loved very much. Even though his brother: Alfred. Left them to start his own life his father still loved him very much, but his father whose name is Arthur was very sad. So to fill the void that big brother Alfred left Arthur swamped himself with work almost always he comes home late. He was barely home living Matthew all alone with his stuff teddy bear whom he grew to love.

One day Matthew asked if Arthur would spend some time with him. Arthur said "I can't I have work." Matthew felt rejected and hurt that his father would chose work over him, but his a good and he understands that father need to work to keep them alive. Still Matthew being the little boy he was couldn't help but let a tear drop escape he tried to cover it up with his beloved toy but it didn't really matter because Arthur didn't even spare the boy a glance. Matthew remind Arthur too much of his brother Alfred. The looked so alike that it hurts. Arthur grabbed his stuff and shut the door once again living the poor little boy alone with his beloved teddy bear.

The next day Matthew asked his father how much he earns in a day. Arthur told the little boy he earned $2000 dollars a day and again took off for work, leaving Matthew alone with his beloved teddy once more.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to Months. The same thing always happens, Arthur would go to work 'til late and come home to quite house with food waiting for him on the kitchen table. Then one day before he left for work he couldn't help feel like he had forgotten something. He shrugged it off made his way to the door but his hands were held back by tiny warms and he turned around to see Matthew with a hopeful look on his face. It's been so long since he had look at Matthew that he almost forgot how beautiful his youngest son's eyes were. They were as dark as the night sky but it still held some light to it like how stars would brighten the dark and lonely sky. Though he wasn't sure if Matthew normally had the slight red tint to his face.

Tiny warm hand held large cold ones not wanting to let got just yet. Matthew with a hopeful smile asked his father. "Can I have four hundred dollars?"

Arthur was shock at this and yelled at Matthew "Why the bloody hell would you need that kind of money!" he pulled his hand away from Matthew and slammed the door. He was so angry he did not see the fountain tears the flowed freely down his young son's face as Matthew's hold onto his beloved bear tightened. All he was thinking was how selfish were now a days.

Through out the day Arthur couldn't help but think that he had forgotten something he looked at the calendar and saw what day it was, it was June 30th. He searched through his head trying to remember what he had forgotten. He knows its Alfred's birthday on the 4th, it was something he wished he could forget but he couldn't. He just shrugged it of again, and then he thought about how his youngest son Matthew had asked him for money. Maybe the boy really needed it for something. It's not like the boy had asked for anything else. When he look at Matthew which was rarely and it was only to check if was ok his seemed very satisfied with his books and with the old teddy bear he had given him when he was 7. Now that he thought about it the lad really did love that bear he took it everywhere he went!

Then it hit Arthur like a bag of bricks, a really heavy bag of bricks. He hadn't gotten the boy anything much less took to the boy since his eldest son left. He decided that he would get back home early today and give Matthew the money. But when he got home no one was there. It was 5:00 pm Matthew should've been home by now. He sat in the living room couch and waited thinking he had been gone for so long that he forgot to discipline Matthew about coming home late. The boy was gonna get an earful when he gets home he was starting to be like his older brother, always staying out late and worrying Arthur.

When Matthew got home he was surprised to see the light was on in his house. It must've been his dad. He was overjoyed he father was finally home early! When he went in the house he excitedly searched for his father. When he found his father sitting in the living room he ran to him for a hug 'maybe he remembered what tomorrow was!' Matthew thought happily. But all those thoughts vanished as looked at his father's angry face.

"Where have you been young man!" he asked in a barely controlled voice.

"I was-" Matthew was cut off as Arthur continued at how irresponsible Matthew was and about how he was starting to become like his brother. Matthew was starting to thinking that maybe if he was more like his brother Arthur would spend more time with him. He erased the thought; he had his own way to get Arthur to spend time with him. He had worked so hard and gave up too much to back down now!

Arthur looked at his son's face. Tears were following down from being scolded but his eyes held a desperate yet determined look on them. Matthew told Arthur to wait there in the leaving room as he ran to his room.

Arthur sat in on the sofa thinking how weird his son was. He was surprised when Matthew burst into the room with a pile of cash while trying to get more money out of his pocket. Arthur was about to question Matthew on how he got that much money but the young boy spoke before he could.

"Now I have $2000 dollars would dad be mine for a whole day tomorrow?" he asked with that same hopefulness on his face when he had asked Arthur for some money in the morning.

"I-I wha- how-" Arthur was speechless. Was this why Matthew was asking him for money this morning. The smile on Matthew's face started to fade and looked down to knees maybe this was a bad idea the thought maybe I'll be scolded again as the Brit wouldn't respond.

His head snapped up as he heard Arthur's foot steps get closer to him. Arthur crouched down.

"Now Matthew I want you to be honest with me ok, how did you get $2000?" asked Arthur shakily with tears starting to fall off his face thinking that maybe his son had stolen the money just to be with him. He didn't want to show his face to his son he felt so ashamed he couldn't look him on the face.

Matthew looked at Arthur confused as why his father would ask such a question when he already knew the answer, but he answered anyways he was also starting to feel a little light headed and why was it so cold all of the sudden.

"I did what you do silly I worked! I did yard work for the neighbours for the pass month but I was still short but I got the money anyways"

"Tell me son how did you get the rest of the money?" he was still afraid that Matthew might have done something he shouldn't have.

"I-I went around all day selling my books but it still wasn't enough but our neighbour Mr. Francis guy said he would buy my bear and it was just what I needed s-so I- sold kuma-" he was suddenly pulled into a tight hug something he had longed for, for a long time. But the moment was short lived as he heard he father start to cry. Thinking that he had done something wrong he started to cry and chant the words I'm sorry.

Arthur pulled away from him but held onto his shoulders.

"Why are you saying sorry son? I'm the one that's suppose to do that!" he looked at his son's crying face how could he say that he looked like his elder brother when he looked so different. He hugged his son again thinking that he was such a horrible father for living his precious son all alone, making him feel like he had to buy his attention and making him sell his beloved toy.

"I'm sorry son. I'm sorry" Arthur continued to sob until Matthew grabbed his cheek with his little warm hands and said.

"Daddy please don't cry. I love you so please don't cry."

"I-I…" Matthew covered Arthur's mouth with his tiny hands.

"Daddy it's ok! Please just tell me you'll spend the day with me tomorrow!" the boy say happily.

"O-ok son" he said as wiped the tears off his face and patted Matthew on the head. It was warm…

He touched Matthews face but pulled away quickly.

"Matthew your burning hot!"

"Hmmm?" Matthew tilted his head. He didn't feel hot at all! In fact he was really cold and sleepy.

"That's nice dad but can it go sleep now? I'm feeling really sleepy and-" everything turned black.

**To be continued.**

**Haha I just had to write this down after reading that short sad story. Lol.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Have You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and the plot is inspired but a sad short story from Face book**

**Warning: long chapter and swearing a head**

Matthew opened his eye to see the worried gaze of his father. Sad green eyes that threatened to spill tears at any moment.

"Daddy?" asked the small boy. "Why are you crying?" the boy tried to sit up to comfort his father but he was gently pushed back down by the loving hands he had longed for.

"Well…*sniff* Matthew daddy has been a bad parent." Said Arthur with barely contained tears.

"NO! Daddy isn't a bad parent! He works real hard to keep us alive!" the boy said defending his father.

"Oh Matthew your such a sweet child." Then Arthur lifted the boy from the bed to give him a loving hug that he certainly deserved.

"Daddy is so warm." Said the boy snuggling deeper into his father's hug. Arthur held him tighter as if he'll lose him.

"Can daddy sleep beside you to night?" Arthur asked his son. The suddenly brightened up furiously nodding his head not wanting to miss a chance to spend with his Father. Matthew rushed back to his bed as fast a sick child could and made room for his father. He patted the space and smiled up at Arthur.

Arthur walked over to his son with a smile on his face. When he had lain on the bed he pulled Matthew into a hug. The boy let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. Arthur treaded his hand through Matthew's hair. Now that Arthur thought about it Matthew's hair was not like Alfred hair. In fact it reminded him of _**him.**_ Arthur pushed the thought away. That was along time ago he didn't want to dwell in the past anymore. Dwell in it means he'd hurt the one precious person in his life and he did to hurt anymore. So he decided that he would try to forget Alfred just like that wine bastard that broke his hearts long ago.

He was happy though, if he hadn't broken up with that wine freak he wouldn't have met his loving wife. She help Arthur when he needed it the most, she made him happy and even she was gone a she still left him happiness. Even though Alfred was gone Arthur was sure he was happy and what else can a parent ask for but for their children's happiness. He would try his best; he would try his best to make Matthew happy. He knows what it felt like to be left behind all alone, by yourself wondering what you've done to be left behind. He knows how much it hurt, and he'd be damn if he let his son suffer any longer. He knows it's his fault but there's no changing the past so he would thrive for a better future for both him and Matthew.

Arthur looked at his son sleepy happily with a content smile on his face. Yes he would change for the sake of the one person that still loves him and for his own sake as well.

He looked around Matthew's room. He saw an empty book shelf that once was filled with book about adventures and happy endings. He should know he use to read to Matthew. Then he saw a calendar right beside it. It had some scribbles on it. He got off the bed to see what was written but he stop when he felt something had caught his shirt.

He looked back to his sleeping son hanging onto his shirt with a sad look on his face. He places a gentle kiss on Matthew's forehead and gently pried of his hand from his shirt. He smile as Matthew searched for the source of warmth that vanished but settled down after a little while with a whimper. Arthur smile sadly at this but he would got back right after he had checked the calendar.

Most of the scribble on the calendar were date on when Matthew would do yard work. Arthur winced as he saw just how many day those were. Then he looked at the date today. It had a giant circle on it. June 30th beginning of summer vacation. That was great then he would be able to spend a lot of time with Matthew. He would take time off work; after all he had worked his but off for the past several months.

Deciding that it was already the end of the month he ripped of the month of June. What he saw next broke his heart.

**July 1****st****: MY BIRTHDAY!**

Arthur felt his heart clenched. He was a horrible parent; he won't deny it until now he had no idea it Matthew's birthday, TOMORROW! After wallowing in self pity he racked trough his brain on for ideas on what he will do tomorrow. He grabbed the red marker on Matthew's table and started to right. Tonight he would do something he had never done before. He looked at the clock it was twelve am. He sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

Matthew woke to the bright sun shinning on his face. He looked at the empty space beside him and felt his heart plummet. 'I-I guess dad really had to go to work...' the boy thought. He felt the tears that were treating to fall he will them away and decided that he would just go back to sleep. He was about to hide beneath the covers when he heard a knock and his door.

"Matthew are you awake?" the familiar voice behind the door asked. He rushed to the door and opened it to see Arthur smiling at him but the smile soon faded as he saw tear flowing down his son's face. Arthur was about to ask why the boy was crying but he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the sobbing boy.

"Y-you *sob* you're here! I-I thought you left me again! You can't go no! Your mine for today you can't go! *sob*" The boy said rapidly while crying desperately clinging on to his father. Arthur patted the boy's head and waited for the boy to clam down. Arthur almost started crying too as to how desperate Matthew's demand sounded. Once Matthew had calmed down and only hiccups could be heard Arthur sat up and pulled Matthew to a hug. He ignored the pain on the back of his head.

"Of course I'm here! Why wouldn't I be!" he said with a happy tone trying to cheer up his son. Matthew looked up at him with puffy eyes still hiccupping. Arthur light tapped Matthew's nose and smile at him.

"It's your birthday isn't?" Matthew's eyes widen he remembered!

"Daddy have to admit to admit though. I forgot. I'm sorry son." Arthur said sheepishly trying and failing horribly at holding back his tears. Matthew wiped the tears of Arthur's face.

"Daddy please don't cry! It's suppose to be happy birthday not sorry!" Matthew exclaimed. Arthur chuckled and held Matthew's hand that were holding his face.

"Yeah you right. Happy birthday son!" Arthur stood up carrying Matthew with him.

"Now daddy have some thing to show you so cover your eyes." Matthew did so but cover his eyes with wide open fingers.

"Now son don't be silly." Matthew pouted but cover his eyes properly. Arthur chuckled happily. He carried Matthew in front of his calendar and told him he could look now. What Matthew saw made his heart leapt in joy. He was about to say something but then his head sagged down. Matthew looked at his son. He was sad why. Matthew looked at him with a once again crying face.

"I don't enough money to give daddy for all those days!" he wailed. Arthur looked at his son shocked. He put down his son on the floor, but Matthew took this as an indication that Arthur was going to leave. He head shot up and he was about to yell don't go when he saw a sad smile on Arthur' face. Arthur crouched down to face his son.

"Matthew listen. You don't need to buy my attention. I know I have ignored you and I feel cra-" he was about to say crap but he remembered Matthew was still a child and should not be exposed to such language.

"Daddy had been bad, but now dad would try to make it up to you ok. Daddy will try not to leave you alone anymore ok?" Matthew nodded and tackled his father in another hug. They sat there content and happily basking in each others presence but then they smelled something burning.

Arthur's eyes widen in realization and rushed to the kitchen with Matthew following right behind him. The smoke was coming from the oven. Arthur grabbed a fire extinguisher. (Arthur has one cause he knows how most of his cooking turns out.) And put out the fire and opened the windows. A few minutes later Matthew and Arthur stood in front a very burnt cake.

Matthew was both happy and scared. He was happy because his that wanted to bake him a birthday cake and was scared because now he remembered that his father was a terrible cook. Matthew and Arthur looked at each other and started to laugh. Both for different reasons. Then the door bell rang and both Mathew and Arthur when to answer the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BLOODY WINE BASTARD!" yelled Arthur as he pointed and accusing finger at the man standing in front of the door holding too boxes. So much for not exposing Matthew to **that **kind of language.

"Arthur!" said the man

"Mr. Francis!" exclaimed Matthew.

**In the Living room.**

In the living room sat three blonds. One curious Canadian(Mattie is Canadian cause he was born in Canada), one nervous and frightened Frenchman, and a very, very pissed off Arthur.

"So…" the French man began. There was only silence.

"Mr. Francis what are you doing here?" asked Matthew completely oblivious to the tension around them.

"Oh! Right I brought Mon Cher Mathieu a cake and a present!" happily exclaimed the French man regaining his cheerfulness. Matthew brightened up. He liked Francis' cooking in fact that how they met! One day he offered Matthew some food when they net in the park. (I guess Arthur never thought Matthew not to accept food from a stranger.)

"Matthew why don't you take the cake into the kitchen?" said Arthur still shooting angry glares toward the French man who was now quivering in fear.

"So… your Mathieu's dad." Stated Francis.

"Yes I am."

"Well this is awkward…" said Francis. Arthur sighed.

"Go a head and tell me what a horrible father I am." Arthur buried his face in the palm off his hands. The French man regain his composure and had a serious look on his face.

"Yes you are. How could you leave that poor sweet child all alone-"

"I know I'm such a bastard!"

"And one more- wait your admitting that you're a jerk! My Arthur you've changed! A lot!" Francis was surprise through the years he had been with Arthur and that's a lot because their childhood friends and ex-lovers, that Arthur had never put himself down or let anyone insult him even if they were right. That was also part of why they broke up.

"Well that's what having a family could do to you." Said Arthur.

"Aww. My sweet English man is now a family man.~" swooned Francis.

"Don't push it you bloody frog." Then Francis turn serious again.

"Well you better have change because next time this happens I will take way Matthew."

"Don't worry it won't. I was just… I was just going through something but I know that's no excuse that's why I'll try my best to be the best dad for Mathieu" Francis clapped and turn to his sweet and pervy self again.

"Now then how about a kiss for old time sake!~" Francis was now hugging a blushing English man.

"Let go off me you bloody-" he was too late. Francis had already captured his lips and maybe even his heart. But they heard the squeak of the floorboards the quickly turned to see Matthew blushing and fiddling with his pajama shirt, which had a bear pattern on it.

Arthur quickly kicked off Francis and tried to explain to Matthew it wasn't what it looked like. Then they heard an argument outside.

"No I will ring the bell."

"No I will be the one ringing it da?" and the argument went on and on until Arthur decide to just open the door and he saw two boy that had silver hair but one had red eyes and a scowl on his face the other had violet eyes and a innocent smile… too innocent. Both boys looked up and spoke at the same time.

"I'm here to see Mattie!/Matvey~" Arthur stepped aside to let the two boys in and led them to the living room were Francis and Matthew chatting while sitting on Francis lap…

"What the hell are you doing you pervert/bloody pervert!" yelled all three of them. Matthew looked at them and smile rushing off to hug his best friends who were now both blushing.

"What are you guys doing here." Both were too flustered to answer. Seeing Matthew smile so brightly and in his over sized bear pajamas made them speechless but the hug was the final blow. Both Arthur and Francis look with amusement looks like Matthew's gonna have a lot of trouble when he grows up.

"W-were hear to g-give you a present!" yelled the boy with the red eyes. Then he shove his gift at Matthew. The boy with the purple eyes had more control and so he gave his gift in a more gentle way.

"T-thank you Ivan and Gilbert." Both the boys blush when they saw Matthew smile and blush a little.

"Your really cute in those pajamas you know Matvey.~" commented Ivan. Matthew blushed harder and ran to his room to change after putting the presents down on the couch besides the one from Francis which reminded Arthur about his gift he left the room to get it.. Ivan gave a triumph smirk towards Gilbert who was obviously getting pissed off. Then Ivan looked at the French man sitting on the couch giving him a sickeningly sweet smile and asked.

"Who the fuck are you and what were you doing with Matvey.~"

The two other occupants of the room shivered in fear.

"I-I wasn't doing anything wrong we were just talking!"

"You better have been!" Yelled Gilbert making a fist at Francis. Then both boys looked at Arthur as he re-entered the room.

"Who are you!" Arthur was a bit intimidated but stood his ground. He was the adult here he will not be frighten by two little kids.

"I am Matthew's father." He answered calmly. He received two cold glares. Well that was not expected you'd think they would try to win him over but no!

"So your the one that was making Matthew sad!" yelled Gilbert.

"Don't worry I have learned my lesson" said Arthur with his hands up.

"You better have because you know I have a pick axe at home.~" the Ivan gave a slight chuckle, and it seemed like the room temperature drooped a little. Luckily Matthew had come back down. He was now wearing a baggy red –shirt and black cargo pants.

Matthew looked around the room still embarrassed about earlier and did not notice the tense atmosphere.

"Um so… Matthew why don't you introduce your friends?" Arthur said nervously.

"Oh! Yeah! This is Gilbert and Ivan. Their both my classmate and Ivan is the captain of my hockey team." Matthew said quickly.

"Oh…" Now Arthur knows who to avoid.

"Oh! And Gilbert is a black belt at karate I watch him sometimes and that's part of the reason I came home late last night." Ok make that Arthur will try to avoid both the boys. Francis also made a note at this. Gosh kids today are too possessive!

"Oh before I forget here." Arthur gave Matthew his present and Matthew smiled happily accepting the gift. It was clear the other two boys were jealous and sending Arthur glares for making Matthew smile like that when they couldn't.

"Can I open it now Dad?" Matthew asked cutely tilting his head to the side. The two boys on the side had a little nose bleed as Arthur thought about Matthew's question. Both were oblivious to the two bleeding boys. Francis face palmed kids today.

"Ok" said Arthur.

"Where's your washroom!" exclaimed Gilbert .Both boys were covering their noses. Arthur raised a brow but pointed where it was anyways. Thinking kids had really small bladders. He was surprised when both boys went. Ok weird he thought.

He turned back to Matthew and say the smile on his face when he open his present. It was a white teddy bear. It looked exactly like Kumajiro. Matthew look at his father questioning how he got another bear just like Kuma, you could only buy them form England.

"Well you see I made some calls last night so it was easy enough." More like death treats. Francis thought. He knew how Arthur could be specially in his youth he was almost as scary a pirate. If he didn't babble about fairies and what not. A question popped into Francis' mind. How did the bear get here if he made the call last night. Francis decided he didn't want to know.

"Well I guess now Mon cher have two Kumas!" said Francis then he passed his gift to Matthew and he opened it to see Kumajiro. Matthew hugged the bear close and told it that he missed him.

While Matthew was busy introducing the two kumas to each other Arthur leaned into Francis and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered and turned away. Francis was stunned but then a smile found its way to his face. He was about to say something but he was rudely interrupted by Gilbert.

"You already opened my present!"

"What no." said Matthew and pointed at their present. He grabbed both of them and opened them. They were both bears that looked like kuma except smaller.

"You copied me!" Ivan and Gilbert yelled at each other now even Ivan was glaring. Then their attention turn to Matthew when Arthur rushed to him because he was crying. Thinking that Matthew didn't like it both Ivan and Gilbert said they would get him something else. Matthew shook his head.

"No I loved them!" Matthew ran over two were he had put the two larger bears and put the two small owns in between.

"See there a family!" he said happily. "Thank you" he said once more.

Gilbert was digging hi foot on the floor blushing.

"Well you always carried kuma around so I thought maybe you'd like a baby kuma."

"I thought they same" said Ivan. "You look so cute carrying it around." Matthew blushed.

Gilbert got mad and was now trying to beat up Ivan while Matthew tried to stop it.

Arthur sighed and smiled at the sight and leaned onto Francis' shoulder.

"Aren't they cute."

"Yeah"

**Later that day more of Matthew's friends came. Matthew put his Kuma family in his room and glance at the calendar. The rest of this week were filled of activities that him and his father would do. Matthew notice that there were a scribble a the bottom of the calendar he moved closer to get a better look.**

**It said.**

**From now on dad will be hear to cook you breakfast and dinner :D**

**The boy was both happy and scared(for his stomach) but mostly happy because now he'd be able to spend a lot more time with his dad. That's all that mattered.**

**Looks like he got more than what he had paid for.**


End file.
